Apollo The X Venger
by Aeri the Owl
Summary: Apollo is a mutant. And she ran away from the only safe place she had. Her first night there, she meets Phil Coulson. Read this story to find out what happens next! Rated T for minor language.
1. Chapter 1

** DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, LINKIN PARK OR IT'S SONGS, OR THE X MEN! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY OC! THANK YOU!**

_APOLLO'S POV_

**I was running from something. I didn't know who was chasing me. I heard their cries for my blood, my mutant blood. No one liked the mutants. It was scary. As I ran down the streets, I noticed how deserted the place was. Like the inhabitants just left. Or they were just hiding. Gunshots filled the air, missing me by a few centimeters. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as I ran for my life. A gunshot filled the air once more, and I felt an unrelenting pain in my back. I fell with a cry. I felt warm blood flow out of the wound like a river. I was going to die at the hands of the race that hated mine. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for them to finish me off. The pain came quickly and I screamed.**

I woke up to hear screaming. It was my own. I stopped, fearing that I would wake someone up. I rubbed my arms, which were cold with sweat and bumpy with goosebumps. I felt butterflies in my stomach as my room mate jumped off of the top bunk, her expression furious. I cowered with fear under the glare. See, she doesn't like me. No one really does at this school. She hates me the most because of the fact that she has to room with me, a girl who wakes up screaming every night. Tonight, she slapped me hard and walked out of the room with her blankets, probably going to sleep in her friends' room. My room mate's name is Erin, a girl with literally white hair and white eyes. She can move stuff with her mind. Me, I have black bird- like wings and predatory bird vision. Which means I can see every detail easily and see people from a far distance. Cool, right? I enjoy it but the other kids like to make fun of me and call me a demon. They like to stay away from me. But when it comes to Warren, the guy with angel white wings, they can't seem to hate him. I'm the only one who somewhat dislikes him.

I've had a enough of this stupid school. The only person I got along with was Professor X, but he's dead! I quickly pack my bag trying to be quiet. Just as I open the window to fly out, Logan opens the door. Apparently, I wasn't subtle enough. "What are you doing?!" Logan half- screamed, half- asked. "Running away, and you aren't going to stop me!" I replied loudly and jumped out the window. My wings came out of the holes I made for them and started flapping. Soon, I was in the sky, speeding away from the school. I was headed to New York City, where I knew the X Men would have a hard time looking for me. It took a while, but soon I was above the busy streets and big building of the city. I quietly landed on the shortest building I could find and climbed down into the alley below. Luckily, no one saw me land and climb down from the building so I was safe, for now. I sheathed my wings and walked out, hunched over a little, using my bag to cover them as they slowly came into my back.

I sat down on a bench, counting how much money I had. About 100 dollars from chores. I wanted to buy an MP3 player with the money so that I could drown out the bullies. But now, I needed it to find a cheap motel and stay there for a few days. I looked up to the sky, sad that I couldn't see the stars. What I did see was sorta cool too. I saw Iron Man on his way to his tower. The tower came to life and the word 'STARK' popped into view. I stared at the tower in wonder. It was the closest there was to stars. Iron Man landed and his suit came off. I just love my eyesight. After a while, I got bored and went to look for a place to sleep. My dad's abandoned apartment complex maybe? Nah, the place is infested with roaches and spiders. My head was spinning with ideas and I wasn't looking where I was going. I ended up bumping into a greasy, muscular man. He was a lot larger than me. I wouldn't be able to fight him off. Or the two others behind him. "Eh? What're you doin out 'ere sweetheart?" The man slurred, obviously drunk along with his companions. I backed away from them, wanting to get away from them. "Where're you goin, huh? Won' you stay 'ere with us for a 'it," he slurred again. I backed away ran away from them, hearing footsteps behind me indicating that they were chasing me. They started to yell insults at me like,"Coward!" or "Bitch!" or even "Cowardly Bitch!" . I was scared. I kept running, even after I heard the footsteps cease. I finally stopped and sat on a bench, my breath heaving. I only looked up when I heard someone walk over to me.

I was about to run when the man noticed what I was about to do. He put his arms up and said, "Woah, wait a minute. I'm not going to harm you." I looked at him. My face obviously looking disbelieving. "I promise," he said. "My name is Phil Coulson. I'm here to meet Tony Stark," Phil explained. I looked up and focused on the building behind me. My eyes locked on the word 'STARK' again. I made an 'O' face. "By the way, I saw you land on that building," he added. My face showed my fear. "It's okay. I think you might be a valuable member to our team," Phil said quickly, probably trying to make sure I didn't run away. "Come with me," he told me. I obliged.


	2. Meeting Tony Stark and Captain America!

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE AVENGERS, LINKIN PARK OR THEIR SONGS, OR THE X MEN! THANK YOU!  
**

_APOLLO'S POV_

We arrived at Tony's apartment in the tower with Phil on the phone with him. The elevator doors opened and Phil held the phone from his ear. "Security breach!" Mr. Stark exclaimed. I lowered my head and giggled for a second. I stopped when I felt eyes on me. I lowered my head even more, not liking having attention on me. "Phil! Welcome," a blonde woman came up to Phil. "And who is this?" She asked. I looked down a little and replied quietly, "I'm Apollo." She nodded and looked at me kindly. "I'm Pepper Potts. You can call me Pepper," she replied. I smiled and looked at Mr. Stark. "I'm guessing you are Mr. Stark or Iron Man?" I asked. He nodded with a smile, obviously happy that I knew who he was. Phil, Mr. Stark, and Pepper started a conversation on something about avenging something or something to do with that. I just wandered around carefully, not touching a thing. "You can take a seat if you want," I heard Mr. Stark call over to me. I got startled and my wings spread out quickly. Luckily, I wasn't near anything to break so I didn't have to pay for anything. I heard a gasp and slowly turned around. Phil was looking quite normal, Pepper had a hand clamped over her mouth, and Tony-I've decided to call him by his first name- was gaping openly. I closed my wings, wishing that they would go into my back faster. "No!" I jumped at the loudness in Tony's voice. "Leave them out!" He demanded. I unfolded them and let him and Pepper inspect my wings.

After they were finished being surprised and stopped looking at my wings, I folded them back. My hawk eyes became normal-did I forget to mention that?- and my wings started to go back into my, well, back. I hated when I had to put them out because it was always itchy afterwards. I had to fight to stop from scratching. I went and sat down on the couch, waiting for Phil to be done talking to Tony. Finally, he was done and we left.

"Director Fury?" Phil was talking on a phone.

"Yes, I think I may have found someone for our team as well as Mr. Stark"

"She's a mutant." I winced at the word.

"Yes I know there are plenty of mutants in the world, but she's the only one that seems willing."

"She would be a valuable member to the team!"

"Great. We'll meet you on the helicarrier tomorrow morning." With that, Phil ended the call.

And it went as such. Phil told me to meet him at an airport a few miles away. He had to give me the address. I found a comfortable enough place and fell asleep, greeted by nightmares.

**I glanced around the alley. There were angry-looking men surrounding me. They all had a weapon of some kind. I tried to get away, but it was futile. Among the men were Phil. This made me very scared. And ashamed. I felt ashamed. I looked at my arms and legs. They were covered with wounds and blood. Every part of my body that wasn't numb, ached immensely. I wiped my brow, trying to keep the blood from going into my eyes. Soon, I found a way out. A weak point in their circle. I ran towards it, and pulled myself out, running away. I ran a few blocks, fear and adrenaline the only thing fueling me. I looked around the city as I ran away from the people close on my heels. I put on a burst of speed, my legs burning. The people started shouting my name, calling for my mutant blood. Gunshots sounded, and I narrowly avoided the bullets. Suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my foot and saw that it had been shot. ****_"Wings! Use your wings!" _****A voice called in my mind. It sounded like Professor X's. I listened to the voice and spread my wings, flapping them furiously. Soon, I was above them all, flying away. For the first time ever, I had escaped! But that all changed when I felt a huge pain in my back. I turned to look at my wound. To my horror, there was an arrow in my back. My wings locked, and I fell to the ground. I broke my skull in the fall, and the angry people finished me off. I screamed.**

I woke up to hearing my screaming, once again. I clamped my hand over my mouth, knowing that if I woke someone up at this hour, they were sure to call the police. I quickly calmed myself and wiped a hand over my brow, feeling goosebumps and cold sweat. I looked at my watch for the time. It was only four in the morning. I sighed and picked up my bag. I found an easy way up to the top of a shorter building and took off. An hour later, I was at some sort of private airport. I waited for about an hour. When the clock said 6:30, Phil showed up, obviously happy about something.

We boarded the plane to be greeted by a blonde man looking at a tablet thing. He and Phil had an awkward conversation. When Phil said he watched him sleep, him I guess being Steve Rogers or Captain America, I had to clamp my hand on my mouth so that they couldn't hear my laugh. Now it sounded like a muffled sob. "Are you okay ma'am?" Steve asked, concern written all over his face. I stopped for a moment and looked at him, amusement written all over my eyes. "Yeah, I was just trying to laugh quietly," I replied shyly. Steve gave me a confused smile and went back to talking to Phil.

**Hi everyone! Aeri the Owl here! I forgot to tell you Apollo's form! So here we go!**

** Name: Apollo Hunter**

** Gender: Surprisingly, Female. ( Her parents thought it would be cute to have a baby whose name was after a Greek god. They thought she was a he. :3 )**

** Age: 16**

** Personality: Shy until she warms up to you. Then, she can be quite humorous and nice. She likes to pull pranks once and a while. **

** Appearance: Long, raven black hair that goes to her shoulder blades. The hair is very curly and hard to brush. Her eyes are green with soft blue specks. Her shirts have holes in the back to allow her to spread her wings without ripping her shirt off. She usually wears a jacket to conceal the holes. **

** Other: She was dropped off at the school right when they found out she had wings and hawk eyes to match. Her parents didn't want anything to do with her! And no, this is not a Mary Sue! It's just how I want her! So don't be mean about her! You don't like her, find something else to read instead of hating her! That was not a mean statement! Thank you!**


	3. The Helicarrier and Meeting Loki

**DISCLAIMER: Bruce: Do I have to? / Me: Yes! / Bruce: What if the other guy says no? / Me: I still say yes./ Bruce: *sighs* Fine. Aeri the Owl does not own The Avengers, Linkin Park or their songs, or the X Men. / Me: Yay! Thank you! *hugs***

_APOLLO'S POV_

We arrived on some sort of ship. As we came out of the plane, a red haired woman greeted us. We introduced ourselves and Steve and Natasha had a conversation. Phil had already left. Soon we met a curly, brown haired man looking confused among the men around him "Doctor Banner," Steve called to him. Needless to say, he somewhat startled me. Even one little jump out of fear will trigger my wings to come out. I probably just jumped because he was a little loud. My wings flew out, to my annoyance. Steve got hit in the face with feather and sneezed. Dr. Banner looked pretty startled. I face palmed, a little bit frustrated with my lack of control over them. "Sorry. Should have told you sooner that I get startled easy. When I'm startled, my wings tend to come out," I explained. Banner shook his head and walked over to me, inspecting my eyes and touching my wings as if they were a snowflake. A somewhat tough, black snowflake. He walked away in awe. "So you're a mutant too, eh?" He asked me. I nodded my head and waited for my wings to go back into my back. Finally, they disappeared into my skin and it looked like I never had wings in the first place. Except for a few feathers scattered on the ground. I crouched and picked up all of the silky feathers.

Steve, Bruce, and Natasha were having a conversation, with me only partially listening. "You guys might want to step inside. It's going to get a little hard to breathe." We all went to the edge-except Natasha. She just stood where she was-and looked over it. "Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in amazement. I instantly felt fear bubble up inside. I didn't like being confined. No flying creature does. We just like to be free. Cliche? I think not! "Really? Me, in a confined, pressurized area?" Bruce asked in a disbelieving tone. He had a point. I don't think they would want him turning into a big green beast, killing people left and right. Plus, I don't like being confined. My wings will come out and flap around like mad, trying to get out and fly away. Suddenly, we started rising and I started feeling happier. "Oh, no, this is way worse," Bruce said. _'Great,'_ I thought in fear. The ship started rising into the air, me starting to become a bit happy. I grinned with delight. They both looked at me, confused. Then, it clicked inside their heads and they both went, "Oh!"

We wandered around the interior at random, still standing in the same room. I was walking next to Bruce on the other side away from Steve when I looked up and saw him pass a guy with an eyepatch ten bucks. I smirked a little. Bruce looked at me with a confused expression but shrugged. The man with an eyepatch gestured for me to come over to him. "So, you must be Apollo. Phil has told me about you. I'm Director Nick Fury," he introduced himself to me and I bowed my head to him in turn. Nick told Natasha to show Bruce to the lab.

I was next to Phil when a picture of a man with dark hair showed up. Next to his picture it said his name. 'Loki' apparently. "We found him," he called out. This time, it didn't startle me so nobody got hit with my wings. "Captain, you're up."

I found myself on a plane with Captain America and Black Widow. I guess we were about to go to Germany. I don't know why they quickly they trusted me to go on the mission, but that's okay. Captain America jumped out of the plane. From our spot in the sky, I saw them talk for a few seconds. Then, Natasha took the plane down a little and pulled a big gun out at him. She then said, "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." In response, he shot some sort of energy beam at us. I held on for dear life as the plane quickly dodged the energy. I was so startled, my wings came out after a few seconds. A few feathers rained on the pilots. I tried desperately to get my wings away as fast as possible. I watched the battle go on between the two. Finally, my wings were gone. Then they flew back out again as I heard music. AC/DC to be exact. "Agent Romanoff, you miss me?" I sighed when I heard the familiar voice.

I watched as Iron Man blasted Loki with some sort of fire beam. The insane man put his hands up and the whole strange armor things went away.

I sat across from Loki, discomfort showing. I was trying to control my wings from coming out. It proved to be a hard task, with Loki smirking a little at me and me not being able to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach. And no, I don't like him. I have butterflies because I am scared. I mean, come on. This guy killed a lot of people. I listened to Tony and Steve's conversation, trying to keep my attention away from Loki.

I jumped when I heard thunder and saw a flash of lightning. My wings flew out, much to my annoyance. I just pressed them against my back when I felt a thump from something on top of the craft. Loki looked pretty scared. "What, scared of a little lightning?" Steve asked Loki. He knew that it was just because the lighting and thunder were sudden and it startled me. I moved to stand next to Steve, finally not able to sit in front of Loki, even if he was scared. "I'm not overly fond of what follows," Loki replied, looking around in fear. Iron Man opened the craft door, where a man with long blonde hair appeared, taking a very scared Loki with him. Iron Man took a step to the edge, with me a little bit behind him. I wanted to help too, and I couldn't do so without going with him. "What are you doing?" Captain America quickly said, glancing at us. "We need a plan of attack," he added. "I have a plan: Attack," Iron Man replied. He jumped out of the craft, with me close behind him. I spread my wings but made them bunch up as we flew down. This made my fall just as fast as Tony's. Even from so far up, I saw that Loki was talking to the man. Then, Tony swept the man away, with me taking my wings out before him so I didn't break a bone. I still roughly landed in front of Loki.

Loki smirked at me. I backed away and almost went to stand next to Iron Man, but Iron Man had a different plan. He raised a hand at me, telling me to stay with Loki and make sure he didn't run away. Man, I really wanted to fight. Loki looked over the edge to watch the fight with me glancing at him every few seconds. The fight slowly got bigger and Iron Man picked the guy up and they flew away, out of sight. Loki leaned back from the edge. He was smirking every time I glanced at him. "Need something?" He asked me. "I'm just making sure that you don't get away. Director Fury would probably be very mad if I let you get away," I explained easily. He nodded his head, although he didn't look like he believed me. Finally, they all came back and we got back on the craft to go to the helicarrier.


End file.
